Sewindu
by zelomfg
Summary: Karena Kim Jongin hanyalah seseorang yang hadir selama sewindu untuk memenuhi pagi, siang, dan malam dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Bukan seseorang yang menarik hatinya dan mendeklarasikan sosok manis itu menjadi bagian terpenting dari segala aspek kehidupannya secara permanen. Jongin's POV. KaiSoo. Genderswitch. One-shot.


**Sewindu**

KaiSoo

Jongin's POV

* * *

><p>"Good molning, Kkamjong!"<p>

Sosok itu, ia datang lagi. Penantianku terbayar sudah. Ujung sepatunya menekuk, tubuhnya meninggi. Sesuatu yang basah mencuri kesempatan di sebelah kanan pipi tirusku. Senyumannya tak lepas dari wajah manisnya itu. Kedua bola mata kelincinya itu menatapku berbinar. Membalas senyumannya, rutinitas yang tak pernah terlewatkan di setiap hariku. Kutarik jemari mungilnya, menangkupnya di dalam telapak tanganku yang besar nan hangat. Kurasakan lembut tangannya, kucium punggung tangannya.

"Good molning too, Babe," balasku seraya mengusap punggung tangannya seusai kukecup sedari tadi. Kedua belah pipinya yang kelebihan porsinya itu merona menggemaskan. Kedua ujung bibirku semakin saling tarik-menarik.

"Siap untuk berangkat, manis?" Tangannya yang kurus merapikan tatanan rambutku yang berantakan.

"Dasar, berantakan. Siapa yang mau denganmu kalau mengurus diri saja tidak tuntas?" Hanya senyumanku yang membalas ucapannya. Tatapanku yang penuh makna kutujukan untuk menyalurkan pesan yang tulus dari lautan di hatiku.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siap untuk berangkat?" Sebelah alisku menyerong ke atas.

Si Manismu itu mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan kekarku, "Mengapa tidak, huh?"

…dan gradasi hariku digores dengan sangat baik.

* * *

><p>Bidadariku itu datang, dengan dua kotak bekal yang memenuhi genggamannya. Jujur, aku penasaran dengan menu yang telah ia masak untuk kami. Bel makan siang baru saja berbunyi, tetapi betapa gesitnya sosok itu sudah memunculkan wujudnya untuk memberhentikan bunyi rewel yang terus-menerus mengingatkanku untuk memberikan lambungku asupan yang cukup. Ia dan insting keibuannya datang di saat yang sangat tepat. Kulepaskan alat pendengar musik yang menggantung di kedua lubang telingaku. Sosok itu mendekat padaku, menempelkan bokongnya di tempat kosong tepat di sebelahku.<p>

"Hey, Kkamjong! Lesu sekali wajahmu, sudah lapar, ya?" Ia sengaja membuka salah satu penutup kotak makan yang ia bawa, menggodaku dengan menaruhnya tepat di depan indra penciumanku. Aku tetaplah aku. Kim Jongin yang penuh dengan segala rasa gengsinya dalam setiap aspek kehidupannya.

"Siapa bilang?" elakku seraya mendorong kotak makan itu menjauhi hidungku.

Bibir ranumnya mengerucut lucu lalu ia meletakkan kotak makan tersebut di pangkuanku, "Hey, anak badung! Tolong sesekali kuantitas rasa gengsimu kau kurangi, aku tahu kalau wajah lesumu itu menunjukkan kau lapar. Cepat makan itu, Kkamjong!"

Dia memang penyelamatku. Hmm, atau mungkin penyelamat cacing-cacing di perutku.

Daging asap dengan saus kecap, bagian atasnya ditaburi oleh butiran wijen dan dibungkus dengan daun selada segar. Wanginya yang semerbak menubruki selaput penciumanku, membuat cacing-cacing di perutku semakin berlomba untuk dijinakkan.

"Sudah, jangan dilihat saja. Semenit lagi kau tidak makan, mereka akan meluncur ke dalam kerongkonganku, for sure." Ancaman lagi, ancaman lagi. Gadis itu memang benar-benar.

"Perintahkan otakmu untuk berhenti memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya untuk menceramahiku. Ini siang bolong, cukup luncuran kata-kata dari Guru Young saja yang memekakkan telingaku, oke? Kita makan dengan tenang. Kau diam, maka aku diam. Oke?"

Makhluk lucu itu menatapku kesal, walau begitu ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

"Huh, baiklah. Selamat makan, Kkamjong!"

"Selamat makan, Kyungsoo!"

Ia menggerakan tangannya seakan mengunci kedua belah bibirnya, lalu melakukan pergerakan seolah ia membuang kuncinya. Kyungsoo-ku itu memang lucu sebagai mana ia melakukan apapun.

Acara makan kami berlangsung sangat syahdu. Aku berkutat pada bulgogi yang ia buat, begitupun dengan dirinya. Rambut panjangnya mengganggu pergerakannya. Kuselipkan sebagian rambutnya ke bagian belakang daun telinganya. Ia menoleh kepadaku. Pergerakan refleksnya itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku menunjukan dan mengetuk rambutnya yang kuperlakukan seperti tadi, mengingatkannya seolah Pak Guru yang menyuruh muridnya membuang sampah pada tempatnya. Ia menunjukan acungan jempolnya, sementara mulutnya menggembung lucu karena daun selada yang terlalu besar itu dipaksanya untuk masuk dan dikunyah olehnya lalu ia berkutat lagi pada makanannya. Aku menggeleng pelan, melihat tingkahnya yang kadang kekanakkan tapi sudah sewindu ini tak pernah kurasa bosan untuk melihatnya. Dan saat-saat seperti ini tak lama kemudian ia akan terse—

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk!"

—dak.

Satu botol minum air mineral yang selalu siap sedia di sampingku kusodorkan padanya. Ia menerimanya tanpa berpikir lama. Ia meminumnya hingga cairan dalam botol itu hingga tersisa setengahnya saja.

"Terima kasih, Jongin. You are my hero~"

"…kalau dibantu saja, tuh, baru bilang 'You are my hero'. Coba saja tidak, mana mau kau berkata seperti itu, Kyung." Kata-kata itu sepertinya sudah kebal untuk dikatakan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Dasar! Masih mending aku mau berkata seperti itu, huh. By the way, bagaimana rasa bulgoginya? Itu sisa tadi malam, hanya saja aku panaskan kembali tadi pagi," Matanya menatapku menuntut pendapatku.

"Tidak enak," ujarku mengerjainya. Padahal rasa aslinya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Kalau tidak enak, mengapa kauhabiskan?" Sinar wajahnya meredup. Ah, sumber cahaya hatiku.

Aku menarik ujung hidungnya hingga agak memerah sampai ia menggosokkan ujung hidungnya, "Mana mungkin kalau tidak enak akan kuhabiskan, huh? Tentu saja ini enak, dasar bodoh. Tapi rasanya terlalu manis."

"Ah, benarkah? Tetapi, adikku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Kau memasaknya sambil bercermin, ya? Pantas saja rasanya sangat manis."

Pipinya memerah, strike.

"Mengapa tidak berkata dari awal, sih? Tinggal jujur saja, kok, susah? Dan tutur manismu itu kuberi nilai nol besar."

"Lho, kau, 'kan, tidak menyuruhku untuk jujur tadi. Koreksi kalimatmu sebelum meluncurkan protesmu dengan suaramu yang falsetto itu!"

"Sial, yang falsetto itu justru kau, Kkamjong. Kau lupa kalau aku ini anggota paduan suara? Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Masih mending aku mau memasakanmu makanan!"

"Hey, itu, 'kan, hanya makanan sisa tadi malam yang kaupanaskan!"

"Tapi, 'kan, itu tetap aku yang memasaknya! Ah, Jongin, aku membencimuuuu!"

…dan acara makan siang kami jauh dari kata 'syahdu' yang kuucapkan di awal. Kami berakhir karena saling berebut botol minum yang setengahnya sudah diminum oleh Kyungsoo. Huh, dasar setan kecil itu.

* * *

><p>Pukul delapan malam. Kulangkahkan kakiku pada ayunan di belakang rumahku, untuk menemui si pemenuh hari-hariku itu. Kulihat sosoknya sedang menggerakkan kakinya bosan. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama menungguku. Lihat, bibirnya yang mengerucut memperjelas keadaan yang ada. Aku menghampiri sosok itu, sambil berlutut di depannya untuk mendapatkan pengampunan.<p>

"Hey, jangan seperti itu. Kau harus tahu, Guru Shim memberiku—"

"Banyak tugas yang aku tak mengerti dan bahasanya yang terlalu tinggi membuatku sangat pusing dan membutuhkan waktu yang relatif panjang untuk mengerjakannya. Alasan klasik, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya!" Wajahnya semakin cemberut. Dasar, bocah.

"Tapi, yang kali ini sungguh-sungguh!"

"Kau juga sudah sering berkata itu, tolong pikirkan alasan lain kalau ingin bertemu padaku."

Aku mendiamkannya. Aku berinisiatif duduk pada ayunan di sampingnya, lalu mengayunkannya pelan. Seketika keadaan di sekitar kami kembali sunyi. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang bertujuan untuk mencairkan suasana. Angin malam menampar kulit kami. Rambut hitam pekat milik Kyungsoo yang tidak diikat itu melambai-lambai mengikuti arah angin bertiup.

"By the way, aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok. Jangan mendiamkanku, ya?" Lihat, unik sekali gadis ini.

"Hmm…"

"Jawabnya jangan singkat-singkat, dong. Jawab yang panjang, Kkamjong!"

"Panjang."

"Bukan yang seperti itu!" Ia kesal sendiri, hihihi.

"Lalu yang bagaimana?"

"Yang seperti biasa! Seperti Kkamjong yang biasanya!"

"Memangnya aku seperti apa?"

"Ah, aku membencimu!" Kalau sudah tidak bisa menjawab, pasti ia akan menjawab itu. Dasar otak udang.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja."

Hening lagi. Semilir angin tetap mengepung kami dalam suasana aneh ini, padahal bukan sekali atau dua kali kami melakukan 'ritual' ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bibi penjual kimchi di dekat rumahku itu tadi pagi melahirkan anak keduanya. Anaknya laki-laki, lucu sekali jari-jarinya sangat mungil saat aku menggenggamnya tadi sore!"

"Teman-temanku berisik sekali saat istirahat pertama. Dari yang kaya raya sampai yang miskin sudah membicarakan untuk pesta prom malam saat perpisahan nanti. Cih, meningkat nilai saja belum tuntas, sudah berlaga membicarakan acara perpisahan."

"Ayahku membelikan Belle pakaian baru! Aku mengambil foto Belle lalu mengirimnya ke Instagram, kau sudah lihat, 'kan?"

"Celana Guru Cha turun saat pelajaran Sejarah tadi. Satu kelas menertawakannya karena boxer milik Guru Cha berwarna merah muda. Aku kira itu hanya bohongan, ternyata itu fakta, hahahaha!"

"Jinri selalu saja menyuruhku mengerjakan tugasnya. Padahal tugasku saja belum tentu selesai. Aku menyesal dulu memaksa ibuku meminta adik. Untung saja Jinri masih mau kusuruh bersih-bersih rumah."

"Liburan musim panas nanti, toko buku di tengah kota akan mengadakan diskon besar-besaran! Huaaa, dompetku tidak dipancing lagi~ Novel, aku datang~"

"Saat aku makan siang tadi denganmu, anak-anak di kelasku memandangku iri, lho! Padahal aku sampai bosan melihatmu setiap hari, hahahaha!"

…dan kami berakhir larut dalam pembicaraan sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo lelah sendiri dan tertidur. Pada akhirnya aku juga yang akan mengangkutnya secara bridal untuk balik ke rumahnya. Dasar, putri tidur itu.

* * *

><p>Rutinitas seperti biasanya pasti kami lakukan tanpa rasa bosan. Pagi ini aku menunggu di depan pintunya. Menunggu si Manis itu membukakan pintu itu bagiku untuk masuk bersamanya. Namun, hawa pagi ini sangat berbeda. Kumerasakan hal yang berbeda dari rumah Kyungsoo. Ciri khas wangi Kyungsoo sesaat terkalahkan oleh wangi maskulin yang dipaksakan dan sangat menyengat. Baru saja dua kali kuketuk daun pintu rumahnya, kenop pintu diputar dari orang di dalamnya. Tampak sosok Kyungsoo dengan penampilan sederhananya. Kecantikannya menampar seluruh sistem saraf di tubuhku dan memusatkannya pada detak jantungku yang berlomba-lomba menggenjot darahku yang rasanya seperti mendidih. Namun yang membuatnya berbeda adalah tangan sosok bergender sama denganku yang tak kukenal melekat pada tangan kirinya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat hazelnut, sekujur tubuhnya berkulit sangat cerah, wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat seperti orang Asia kebanyakan, tubuhnya lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter di atasku, tatapan matanya terlalu datar dan tanpa makna.<p>

"Good molning, Kkamjong!" Kalimat yang tak pernah Si Periang lupa untuk diucapkan akhirnya diluncurkan juga.

"Good molning too… hmm, Kyungsoo."

"Kkamjong, Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Kyungsoo menyambutku dengan riang. Sosok di sampingnya juga menunjukkan senyumannya, senyuman meremehkan maksudku.

"Aku bangun kesiangan, maaf." Hey, mengapa aku menjawabnya sesingkat itu?

"Hey, tak apa. Bukannya tabiat Kim Jongin memang seperti itu? Lihat, rambutmu berantakan!" Ia merapikan tatanan rambutku.

"Hmm… You know me as well as my mom. Siap untuk berangkat, Kyungsoo?"

"Dasar, berantakan. Siapa yang mau denganmu kalau mengurus diri saja tidak tuntas?" Hanya senyumanku yang membalas ucapannya. Tatapanku yang penuh makna kutujukan untuk menyalurkan pesan yang tulus dari lautan di hatiku.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siap untuk berangkat?" Sebelah alisku menyerong ke atas.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sosok itu menyikut pinggang Kyungsoo, seakan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengenalkan Si Makhluk Antartika itu padaku. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Sial, lelaki sialan itu ingin apa.

"Oh, iya, hampir saja ada yang terlupakan. Kkamjong, kuperkenalkan padamu, ini Oh Sehun." Kyungsoo memberikan kode pada lelaki yang bernama Sehun itu untuk mengulurkan tangannya di hadapanku.

"Hai. Aku Kim Jong—"

"Ia kekasihku! Silakan saling berkenalan, ya!" Laki-laki itu tersenyum puas. Akhirnya topeng aslinya terbuka. Kyungsoo-ku juga tersenyum riang. Hey, masih bolehkah aku mengklaimnya seperti itu?

…dan akhirnya mimpi buruk itu datang.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo mengacuhkanku. Sosokku takkan diliriknya lagi. Laki-laki itu sudah mengambil Manis-ku itu. Tak ada yang akan mengucapkan 'Good molning' dengan ciri khasnya dan senyum yang disiapkannya hanya untukku. Tak ada lagi yang akan memasakanku makan siang. Tak ada lagi temanku bercerita saat malam hari. Tak ada lagi pertengkaran di antara kita. Yang ada sekarang hanya jarak antara Kyungsoo—Sehun dengan Kim Jongin yang seorang sendiri. Hipotesis konyol tentang 'Kyungsoo-ku' atau 'Manisku' hanyalah bualan belaka. Tidak akan lagi aku akan menunggunya. Menunggu yang tidak pasti dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Pagiku, siangku dan malamku hancur sudah menjadi bagian-bagian paling kecil. Pemenuh kebutuhanku itu sudah menemukan pangerannya. Yang memberikan atensi penuh dan tutur manis yang membuatmu tergila-gila akan dirinya. Yang membuat seluruh senyum manisnya takkan ditujukan hanya untukku lagi. Yang memberi harapan lebih luas daripadaku. Yang mematahkan semua keyakinan yang sudah kami berdua bangun selama delapan tahun kami bersama.<p>

Karena Kim Jongin hanyalah seseorang yang hadir selama sewindu untuk memenuhi pagi, siang, dan malam dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Bukan seseorang yang menarik hatinya dan mendeklarasikan sosok manis itu menjadi bagian terpenting dari segala aspek kehidupannya secara permanen.

* * *

><p>Jujur memang sakit di dalam hati<p>

Bila kini nyatanya engkau memilih dia

Takkan lagi kusebodoh ini

Larut di dalam angan, angan tanpa tujuan

—_Sewindu _by Tulus.

* * *

><p><strong>end.<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n. : HALOOOOOO ff yang satu aja belum kelar eh eh saya sudah balik dengan ff balu. saya post ff ini karena hati yang sedang mengalami komplikasi yang amat amat kompleks so hasilnya too absurd such this im sorry semuanyaaa. ini bukan songfict, tapi hanya terinspirasi aja karena ini one of my favorite Indonesian songs ever odg, lagu ini mellow mellow menghangat hati tapi nusuqqqq. maaf saya belum lanjutin One Day Babysitting karena saya mau menuntaskannya sekaligus hanya saja seusai uts ya tugas membunuh waktu saya habis-habisan dan membombardir tenaga saya. jadi misalkan satu malam saya mau lanjutin ff, eh saya capek sendiri sama tugas. tapi Puji Tuhan, nilai uts memuaskan semuanya hallelujah. thanks yang udah review, fav and follow di One Day Babysitting. i luv u all baes!<p>

_zelomfg._


End file.
